


another place to let their hearts collide

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As with most things in his life, Tobi found out about it through Connor. Sadly not because Connor was lying next to him annoying him awake like usual, but instead in a text from six time zones away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another place to let their hearts collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [optimusfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/gifts), [sly_fck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/gifts), [LuciFern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/gifts), [freetodream5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetodream5/gifts).



As with most things in his life, Tobi found out about it through Connor. Sadly not because Connor was lying next to him annoying him awake like usual, but instead in a text from six time zones away. (He was still in bed, just heading towards sleep rather than away from it.)

“ _Mikkel is on your team._ ” 

Which. Fuck. He was having a pretty good day. The World Cup was new, sure, didn’t really have the prestige of the Olympics or even the National Pride thing going on as per him being on the same team with a Dane but … He’d been generally proud to make a team. 

He pressed enter on his WhatsApp and let the phone ring a few times before he heard the click. 

“You are only allowed to punch him on ice,” Connor answered. “You got me? Once or twice. Tops.” 

Tobi groaned into the phone. “Thanks for your belief in me, Murphs.” 

“You’re on the team, fucker, I’m thinking about your sense of pride.” 

“You know I have more restraint than you.” 

Connor scoffed. “Take a moment and picture Ollie at the Avs game.” 

The blood in his veins started to boil, and without much thought his hands started to tighten into fists. His phone made a noise. Oliver had been, to put it lightly, devastated in Colorado. To the point that they were all working not the assumption he’d be a healthy scratch. He’d barely been able to keep it together in the bus from the airport, had been fidgety and broken. By the time the game started he looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. 

They all had to pretend it wasn’t true mostly for Oliver’s pride but partially because they were sure they’d start a fight and that was just what their team needed right that moment. 

FUCK. 

“I’m going to punch him,” he gritted out. “In his stupid face.” 

“Twice. Maybe three times, I don’t know. As much as you think you can get away with,” Connor hummed. “Maybe you should try and get involved in a scrum against another group and then you can pretend it’s friendly fire and get in a few extra ones. Knock some teeth loose.” 

He looked at the hem of the sleep pants he’d been wearing for two days (he really was going to get dressed and do something that day, it just never manifested and it WAS the off season) and pulled at a loose string. “You think I could trip him and justify it?” 

“You do it I will give you the best blow job of your life,” Connor said, voice not sexual at all. “I mean, I’ll start practicing my deep throating now.” 

“You always know what to say to turn me on,” Tobi said dryly, though the idea of Connor _practicing_ did have a nice ring to it. “I’ll start trying it out at the rink tomorrow.”

“Why not today?” 

Tobi sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s almost 11 at night, Connor. I set up the World Clock on your phone.” 

“Oh, fuck. Sorry, I forgot.” 

“How is Ohio?”

Connor sighed along the line. “Boring as fuck. I’m going back to Phoenix next week.” 

“You made it how long?” 

“Six days? I think I’ll have been here 2 weeks. This isn’t where I’m from, man. Put me in Boston and I’m golden. This place is about as interesting as watching ice freeze. Plus my dad is being all ‘TRAIN YOU UP’ about EVERYTHING. I am done with all flavors of protein powder man, even strawberry.” 

Tobi faked a gasp. “Say it isn’t so, Murphs, not STRAWBERRY.” 

“This is serious, fucker. I am running out of will power to keep gagging this down.” 

Tobi laughed. “Giving me real hope for that amazing blow job.” 

“Like you’re going to actually trip him on ice,” he scoffed.

“Well if I have some sort of incentive,” Tobi pointed out. “I mean, punching him will give me happiness. Tripping him might cost me a semi good player on my team. He can still play with an ugly ass mug. I mean… you do it every day.” 

Connor laughed. “You love my ugly ass mug.” 

“Yeah I do,” he responded, then hesitated when the phone went silent. “You… know that’s true. Right?” 

“That you love my ugly face?” Connor said, hesitantly amused or at least faking at it. 

It wasn’t the first time they said it, cause that would be ridiculous and stupid and even he wouldn’t do it on a phone call a million miles away, but they didn’t do it often. 

He exhaled. “I love you, you know.” 

“I know,” Connor responded happily, paused and then added. “Ich leibe dich.” 

Tobi froze for a second, his heart beating a little faster then burst into laughter. “How long have you been practicing that?” 

“Uh,” Connor hesitated and he could picture him, red faced and pulling at his neck. “A little bit. I mean, during Worlds… I might have asked a few guys…” 

“You did well,” he lied. He kind of butchered it, but he _tried_ so he did well. “Ich leibe dich, Connor.” 

It was even weird for him to say it in German to Connor but it felt oddly satisfying. Like a whole knew level. He had things he had to finish in Germany, including a wedding he would be skinned alive for not attending, yet he looked at his laptop for a few seconds longing to book a flight to freaking OHIO. That’s what that dumb ass did to him. 

He yawned, involuntarily, and then yawned again cause cracking his jaw felt good. 

“Okay, go to sleep,” Connor said. “I’ll talk to you in the morning. Or my night. You are better with time zones. Text me when you get up?” 

Tobi smiled. “You will one hundred percent be asleep, but I will text you.” 

“ ‘Night.” 

“Night, Connor.” 

* 

The next day he did, in fact, get out of his sleep pants. He even showered, shaved and put on workout gear all before seven am, which made him feel like he’d won some imaginary challenge with himself. 

He texted Connor when he woke up but it was something like one in the morning for Connor and he knew he was asleep. So he went about his day as usual. Putting his stuff together and getting in a good workout. (He drank a strawberry protein shake after, just for the hell of it.) 

When he hadn’t gotten a response by after his afternoon nap he was admittedly annoyed but Connor had said his dad was riding him pretty hard so he let him slide, for then. He went out with some of his local friends to keep distracted. Had a few beers and challenged them to some street shibby, which he won handily. 

He got back to his condo at around ten pm and blinked when he saw someone outside his door, a bag at his feet and a phone in his hand. 

“Connor?” 

Connor jumped to his feet and grinned at him. “Hey, fucking finally. I forgot my European SIM card in Ohio. I’ve been trying to guess your password for like an hour.”

“What are you doing here?” he said, mostly dumbfounded. 

“Would you believe me if I said I missed you?” Connor said, blush rising on his cheeks. 

Which is about when the fact that Connor was IN HIS HALLWAY hit him in one swift kick and he propelled himself forward to kiss him as hard as he could. “Are you fucking kidding me? You flew to Germany because you missed me?” 

“Well, that… and…” 

Tobi raised an eyebrow. 

“I told you I was going to start practicing,” he said and waggled his eyebrows in a way Tobi assumed he thought was sexy. 

“Practicing?” 

Connor’s face fell a little and then blinked. “You’re fucking with me.” 

Tobi grinned. “I’m all for practicing, Murphs.”

Connor leaned in and gave him a dirty kiss. 

“Just not in my hallway,” Tobi amended. 

Connor faked a frown. “No fun, Rieder. None at all.” 

“You want to talk or you want to come in,” he said, unlocking his door.

Connor pushed him aside and then pulled him in. 

He was going to trip Mikkel, so freaking hard.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Ed Sheeran
> 
> Written because of a convo with my crazy friends. <3
> 
> (Also, screw Mikkel. I wanna punch him.)


End file.
